ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Polytrix, Part 1/Archived
The Polytrix, Part 1 is the pilot episode of Simien 10: Polyverse. Summary A regular Arachnichimp, Simien, finds the Polytrix, and is quickly hunted by Zyrokks and his henchmen to retrieve it. Plot A spaceship is flying near the planet Aranhascimmia. It is blasted by another spaceship. Inside the spaceship, a Necrofriggian pilot, a Cerebrocrustacean, and a Gourmand are onboard. (Necrofriggian): Zyrokks' ship is getting too close and the thrusters are nearly gone. I don't think we can make it, Zynon. (Zynon): Send it off to Aranhascimmia. We can track it down later. Vorkus, launch it. The Gourmand took a armadillo like pod and put it in a special container, launching it off to the jungle planet Aranhascimmia. (Necrofriggian): Zyrokks is boarding the ship, sir. A Cerebrocrustacean with a metal claw, a Thep Khufan and a Vaxasaurian came to the control room where everyone sat. (Cerebrocrustacean): Give me the Polytrix, Zynon. (Vorkus): We sent it off, crab-face. It's down in the deadly jungle of Aranhascimmia now. (Cerebrocrustacean): Anuke, if you may. The Vaxasaurian held Vorkus in the air and strangled him. (Anuke): WHERE IS THE POLYTRIX? (Vorkus): I... don't... know... (Zynon): Zyrokks, even I don't know where it is. I'd rather have it in the hands of some Arachnichimp than in your hands. (Zyrokks): Very well then. Anuke, release. Anuke released Vorkus, who fell on the ground. (Zyrokks): If you do not reveal the location of the Polytrix, we'll have to find it ourselves. Set, send Spherodrones to search the jungle. (Set): I'm sending them out now, sir. (Zyrokks): As for you, Zynon, I don't need you following me to the Polytrix. Anuke, blow this ship to pieces. Anuke attached a bomb to the ship. (Zyrokks): I'll be having the Polytrix from now, Zynon. Bye bye, it was never a pleasure. Zyrokks, Set and Anuke left the ship. (Zynon): Vorkus, bomb, now! (Vorkus): Why does it always have to be me. Vorkus ate the bomb. It exploded in his stomach, and he upchucked the remainders on the floor. (Zynon): Ic, land us on Aranhascimmia. We need the Polytrix before Zyrokks lays his claws on it. Theme song! An Arachnichimp was walking through the jungles of Aranhascimmia, alone. (Arachnichimp): Gather fruit alone, they said. You won't be attacked by Root Sharks, they said. Stupid tribe. The Arachnichimp was gathering fruit, until a bright light appeared from the sky. It crashed through the trees, burning them. The small pod was revealed in the smoke. (Arachnichimp): What the hell is this? Simien jumped towards the pod. It was a little broken and half open. He struggled to open it, but eventually did. The Polytrix, an green watch was in it. While he was moving his hand towards the pod, the Polytrix jumped on his arm. (Simien): AHH! Get it off! He tried taking it off, but it didn't work. He pressed a small button on it's side, which caused it to go up and show a hologram. Simien scrolled through the holograms, and saw the hologram of Acidrain. (Simien): Um, okay. How do I get this thing back to normal. He pressed it down, and he turned into Acidrain. He looked at his hands. (Acidrain): What am I? Where did two of my arms go? Acidrain tested his new body out. He touched a treestump, and melted. (Acidrain): This is pretty cool. (shoots acid, which melts some trees) Alright! This is awesome! Another Arachnichimp was walking nearby. (Arachnichimp): Simien, get back here, we need the fruit for-(sees Acidrain) AH! What the hell is that thing? Acidrain was melting some trees, testing out his new powers. (Acidrain): Hey, Singe, check this out! I can melt things! (Singe): How do you know my name? (Acidrain): I'm Simien! I found this weird watch thing, and now I can turn into this acid creature that melts things! (Singe): Uh, what? An explosion was heard, and a massive metal ball rolled to them. It transformed into a massive robot. (Robot): Polytrix detected. Hand the Polytrix or die. (Acidrain): What? (Robot): Decipting answer as negative. Prepare to be exterminated. (Singe): Acid guy, if you are Simien, please do something. (Acidrain): I'll melt this guy in two seconds. Acidrain flew to the Spherodroid. He blasted acid at it, but it slipped off him harmlessy. (Acidrain): Uh, not my plan. (Singe): Oh great. The Spherodroid fired a laser at Acidrain, who avoided it by letting it pass through his acid. The Spherodroid started burning up the jungle. (Acidrain): I got this. Acidrain flew and hit the Spherodroid, and that did absolutely nothing. (Acidrain): I'm, uh, pretty useless. (Singe): Great. An acid creature that can't melt a single thing. Acidrain's Polytrix symbol became red and started beeping. Acidrain reverted to Simien. (Simien): This is not good. (Spherodroid): Hand the Polytrix or die. (Simien): Run! Simien and Singe ran, and the Spherodroid was rolling after them, destroying the jungle in the process. Simien was playing with the Polytrix. (Singe): Use that Polything of yours and do something! (Simien): It's not working! (Singe): Oh, that's just great. (Spherodroid): Hand the Polytrix or die! (Singe): We're leading it into the village, and I don't think they can deal with this "thing" any better than we did. The village was seen from a distance. A fat Arachnichimp was looking at the Spherodroid rolling from a distance. (Arachnichimp Leader): What the... Simien? Simien and Singe reached the village. (Singe): Sort of a... problem here. (Simien): Massive robot after my watch thing. (Spherodroid): Give the Polytrix or face termination. Zynon, Ic and Vorkus showed up from a little hut thing. (Zynon): Don't worry Kong, we're taking care of this. The Spherodroid unrolled, and started firing a laser. (Spherodroid): Terminate Zynon. Zynon zapped the Spherodroid, stunning it as Ic started firing an ice beam at it. Vorkus chomped a part of his head, and blasted it in the Spherodroid's body, which caused it to blow up. (Zynon): The name's Zynon by the way. This is Ic, my spaceship's pilot and Vorkus, the weaponry expert. (Simien): I'm Simien. (Zynon): You're the chimp with my Polytrix? Hopefully you haven't screwed it up yet. Zynon tried to remove it, but he failed. (Zynon): Damn DNA latches... It seems the Polytrix has locked on to your hand, and I'm having some problems removing it. Well, I suggest amputation. It worked so far. (pulls out a bonesaw) (Simien): Amputation? But- (Vorkus): You'll still have like three arms left, don't take it so tough. (Simien): You can't just cut off my hand for this thing! (Zynon): I guess I can work on it while it's on your wrist. I'll get the tools. Meanwhile in Zyrokks' ship, Zyrokks picked up on the Spherodroid's transmission. (Zyrokks): We found the Polytrix chimp. Set, send some more Spherodroids for backup. We're finally getting the Polytrix. Back on Aranhascimmia, Zynon was working on Simien's Polytrix in a little hut. (Zynon): I lowered recharging time for the Polytrix. It should be working now. (Simien): Awesome! Simien played with the Polytrix and turned into Forestfire. (Forestfire): What can this guy do? (Zynon): Please do not "play" around with the Xylopyron body, please. Forestfire shot a fireball and ignited the hut. (Forestfire): Fireballs, sweet! (Zynon): Ughh. Another explosion was heard and more of the village was burning. Another Spherodroid was in the middle of the fire. (Forestfire): Not another one of these things. Zyrokks, Set and Anuke teleported on a wooden platform in the village. Many Arachnichimps were running away, screaming. (Zyrokks): Oh, there's the Polytrix chimp. Set, Anuke, seize him. (Zynon): Now would be a good time to play with the Xylopyron form. (Forestfire): Alright! Forestfire shot fireballs at Anuke. Anuke pulled out a laser gun and blasted Forestfire, blasting him into a tree. Vorkus pulled out a fork, and ran towards Anuke. (Forestfire): Some weaponry expert you are. Vorkus lowered his fork, which started growing and morphing into a Gatling laser gun, with the tip of the fork spinning rapidly. He fired a laser beam, which blasted Anuke backwards and caused him to collapse. (Vorkus): I also use it to eat pie. Set jumped on Forestfire, wrapping him up. (Zynon): Ignite yourself, Simien! Forestfire ignited himself, and his entire body was covered with flames. The flames burned through Set's bandages. Set regenerated them, and grabbed a log, hitting Forestfire. Forestfire extended his arms and wrapped them around a log. He then blasted a fireball at Set, who opened a hole so the fireball could pass harmlessly through his body. Forestfire started controlling the tree, and vines started wrapping around Set, and locked him to the tree. (Forestfire): Awesome! Zyrokks fired a laser from his metal claw, and then caught Forestfire in a forcefield. Ic fired an icebeam at Zyrokks' brain, which caused Forestfire to be released and Zyrokks to be shocked for a little. The spherodroid started blasting Forestfire. Forestfire wrapped him up and ignited his arms, superheating and melting the robot. (Zynon): Get to the ship, we don't have much time before they get up. (Simien): But my village... (Zynon): Zyrokks will destroy your village if we don't get out of here. They ran back to the spaceship. (Zyrokks): Set! Anuke! Get up, now! Anuke got up, and blasted the vines to release Set. They teleported to their ship, and sent a Spherodroid after them. Forestfire blasted fire and slowed the Spherodroid a bit. They went into the Nave Espacial, Zynon's spaceship. (Ic): The thrusters are still wrecked, Zynon. (Zynon): We don't have any time for that, we need to get out of here. The spaceship took off, started flying out of the Aranhascimmia solar system. (Simien): (reverts) So I just left my village with a green watch on my hand with a living seafood platter, a icebug and a Gourmand. Just great. (Zynon): This is our only way of protecting the Polytrix from Zyrokks. Ic, go into hyper drive and get us out of this place. (Ic): It's warming up, sir. At the same time, Zyrokks' ship took off. (Zyrokks): Set, send the Shipwreckers. Set went to a computer screen and pressed a button. Four small robots were launched from Zyrokks' ship, and boosted onto the Nave Espacial. They started drilling through the spaceship. (Ic): Damn shipwreckers. (Zynon): Polytrix, transform to Imonian. Simien turned into Magnetosphere. (Magnetosphere): Awesome! (Zynon): Go outside and stop those shipwreckers. (Magnetosphere): Okay then, let's kick some metal butt. Magnetosphere started climbing on the spaceship, magnetizing himself to the Nave Espacial's top. The robots started firing at Magnetosphere. Magnetosphere rolled and hit a shipwrecker off the ship, and magnetised another one to his arms, and then knocked him off the spaceship. Zynon was watching it through a camera. (Ic): There's no knowing what's going to happen if I activate the hyperdrive now. The thrusters are almost dead. We could end up crashed in an asteroid. (Zynon): Get us out of here, Ic. (Ic): Well, you said it. Ic activated hyperdrive, as Magnetosphere magnetised all his limbs to the top of the spaceship. The spaceship accelerated at super speed. (Ic): Zynon, the Nave Espacial's thrusters have now completely disfunctional. If we can't slow down in time, we're toast. (Zynon, using telepathy): Simien, your magnetic abilities should help us stop this ship frfom crashing into an asteroid. So, please try and stop the ship? (Magnetosphere): I hope I can. Magnetosphere used his magnet abilities to slow down the spaceship. (Magnetosphere): It's... not... working... The spaceship started heading into a planetary system. (Ic): Welp, that's it. We're dead. (Zynon): Hold on! Zynon generated a forcefield around Ic, Vorkus and himself. The spaceship started crashing, and Magnetosphere rolled into a ball and generated a magnetic forcefield. The spaceship crashed and created a huge crater. The spaceship was almost completely wrecked. Out of the wreckage, Zynon, Vorkus and Ic in forcefields emerged, and Magnetosphere released himself from ball mode and reverted back to normal. (Ic): Where are we? (Zynon): A place much worse than any asteroid we could have crashed in. Many human news helicopters and vehicles came. (Zynon): Earth. TO BE CONTINUED Aliens Used *Acidrain (debut) *Forestfire (debut) *Magnetosphere(debut) Characters *Zynon *Vorkus *Ic *Simien *Singe *Kong (Arachnichimp Leader) Villains *Zyrokks *Set *Anuke *Spherodroids *Shipwreckers Category:Episodes Category:Polyverse Episodes Category:Simien 10 Category:Series Premieres Category:Simien 10: Polyverse